Arkay
„Do ARKAYA, który przeprawia przez Diminuendo.” - 8 Inwokacji Arkay, '''znany również jako '''Ark'ayArk'ay, the God of Birth and Death,''' '''Bóg Cyklu Życia i Śmierci, Bóg ŚmiertelnikówRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor – wzniesiony do rangi boskiej Mer, bóg cyklu narodzin i umierania. Pasterz dusz, który obserwuje poczynania śmiertelników od ich przyjścia na świat do ich odejściaDialog z Bratem Nidalem z gry The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard. Jego kapłani trzymają pieczę nad zmarłymi i procesem ich pochówków, często walcząc z nekromancją, przez co Arkay jest zwany nieprzyjacielem nekromantówArkay Nieprzyjaciel – KW. Owi kapłani najczęściej też prowadzą misje polegające na poprawie życia innych ludziZadanie „Namira” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Jego symbolem jest okrągły spleciony czarno-biały sznur, który nie ma poczatku, ani końcaThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, czasem występujący w formie dwóch przeplatających się kwadratówThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Tradycje Podług elfickiego mitu Arkay był kiedyś śmiertelnym elfem, który studiował sekrety życia i śmierci, pochłonięty swym zgłębianiem tego tematu stracił cały majątek i wszystkich przyjaciół. Gdy jego ziemię nawiedziła plaga on nie zwracał na nią uwagi, nawet gdy ją złapał. Nie przestawał jednak, czuł że jest blisko odpowiedzi, lecz w głębi wiedział że nie starczy mu już czasu by ją dojrzeć. Pomodlił się więc do Mary, by ta ofiarowała mu więcej czasu, gdyż ten chciał dostrzec prawdę i nauczać innych. Aedroth był nie przekonany, więc spytał go on o ową prawdę, której był ponoć tak bliski. Bogini nie była zachwycona i stwierdziła, że odpowiedź jest daleka od prawdy, choć zawiera jej ziarno, w końcu odrzekła że nie może przedłużyć jego żywota. Może jednak sprawić by stał się bogiem, który obserwuje proces przepływu dusz przez świat śmiertelnych, nigdy jednak nie pozna prawdy życia i śmierci, choć będzie próbował ją wiecznie zgłębić. Zapewniony przez Marę, że mimo swej niewiedzy nie był w absolutnym błędzie, znając ziarno prawdy, stwierdził, że przyjmie boskie obowiązki i będzie prowadził śmiertelnych przez ich żywota i śmierć. Gdy Mara wymówiła jego nowe miano Arkay, Bóg Śmierci i Narodzin, opóścił swe śmiertelne ciało i stał się bogiem. W norskim panteonie, Arkay występuje jako OrkeyNotice: Hall of the Dead –''' '''Hjurring, będący również po części spowinowaconym z Trinimaciem/MalacathemPrawdziwa natura orków. Został on zapożyczony przez Atmoran podczas rządów elfów na Atmorze. Jest on wielkim przeciwnikiem Nordów, z tego też powodu nie mają oni zaufania do kapłanów Arkaya, ani tego, że mają oni dostęp do norskich katakumb, uznając że najprawdopodobniej bezczeszczą szczątki ich przodkówZadanie „Powiew śmierci” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Często są przez to przezeń nazywanymi właśnie kapłanami Orkeya. W norskiej tradycji Orkey jest reprezentowany w formie lisa. Arkay jest jednym z niewielu cesarskich bogów z panteonu Dziewięciu Bóstw czczonych przez Koronnych Redgardów, co więcej Hammerfell jest prowincją, w której wiara w niego jest najsilniejszą, można to przypisywać wstrętowi tego ludu do praktyk nekromantycznych, które to są zakazywane przez kapłanów ArkayaPrzygotowanie zwłok, część I. Dobrym przykładem jest zażyłość między świątynią Arkaya, a Koronnymi, jaką już za czasów Drugiego Cesarstwa można było zaobserwować na wyspie Stros M'kai, najważniejszego z Koronnych miast, ich pierwszą stolicą. Cesarski kapłan Arkaya tam pełniący swe obowiązki, dotrzymywał również tradycji chowania szlachty Redgardów w magicznym polu uniemożliwiającym niszczenie ciała pod wpływem działania czasu. Świątynie poświęcone Arkayowi, noszą miano Porządku Arkaya, a jego zakon rycerski zwie się Rycerzami CykluThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Kapłani Arkaya walczą z każdym objawem nekromancji, uważając za zło nawet powszechną praktykę łapania dusz w Kamienie Dusz. Co ciekawe, kapłani Arkaya, przymykają oczy na działanie Mrocznego Bractwa, poznając ich członków i zapewniając ich by się nie bali, gdyż zarówno Porządek jak i Mroczne Bractwo są częścią Arkaya. W jej szkołach naucza się sprawnego posługiwania toporem oraz sztyletami, jak zabijać z ukrycia i jak efektywnie zadawać ciosy, jak się wspinać po stromych zboczach i murach, jak rzucać czary zniszczenia oraz przywracania, języka Daedr, a także medycyny. Artefakty Miecz Krzyżowca Arkay stworzył miecz Pelinala Białorękiego, z którym to pokonał Umarila Nieopierzonego podczas Rebelii Alezjańskej w 1E 243, a potem Rycerz Dziewięciu w 3E 433, odparł powrót tego pół-daedrothaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Galeria Posąg Arkaya (Oblivion).jpg|Posąg Arkaya z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kapliczka Arkaya (Skyrim).png|Kaplica Arkay'a w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Witraż symbolu Arkaya (Oblivion).png|Witraż z symbolem Arkaya z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Order of Arkay (symbol) (Daggerfall).png|Symbol Arkaya na szyldzie Porządku Arkaya z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Ciekawostki * Imię Arkaya zostało skomponowane by uczcić beta testera gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, R. K. Deutsch'a. Przypisy Nawigacja cs:Arkay de:Arkay en:Arkay es:Arkay fr:Arkay it:Arkay pt:Arkay ru:Аркей uk:Аркей Kategoria:Dziewięć Bóstw Kategoria:Lore: Bóstwa Kategoria:Osiem Bóstw Kategoria:Panteon Cesarskich Kategoria:Panteon Bretonów Kategoria:Panteon Bosmerów